Old Faces
by Dale's Kia
Summary: COMPLETE. Two 'new' officers, a car crash and a dead body. Just a normal day at Sun Hill!
1. Default Chapter

'Morning Boss,' Smithy smiled as Gina pulled up beside him in the car park.

'Smithy, Cienna,' she acknowledged both officers as she locked up her car, 'you know we've got two new officers starting today?'

'Do we know anything about them?' Smithy asked, a little annoyed that he'd only found out they were coming on the last day of shift 3 days ago.

'With our luck they're called PC Satan and PC Slapper!' Cienna said as Smithy started to laugh.

'PC Newman!' Gina stopped in her tracks, 'you haven't even met them!'

'Sorry Ma'am,' Cienna slid an arm around Smithy to protect herself from Gina and to hide the smile on her face.

'All I know is they're both experienced officers,' Gina said as both Cienna and Smithy rolled their eyes.

'Experienced at what is what I'm worried about,' Smithy replied as Gina struggled not to start laughing herself, they had reached to back yard and it wouldn't be good if they were seen taking the mick out of officers they hadn't even met. Also although everyone knew she was friendly with the two younger officers, she didn't want to flaunt the friendship infront of the other officers.

-----

Smithy walked into the male locker room and found himself confronted with a half naked Nick Klein.

'Nick! What... when... how have you been?' The last person Smithy expected to see was Nick, no the last person he expected to see had just walked in behind him.

'Sarge,' came a voice behind Smithy.

Smithy turned to find a smiling Luke Ashton standing in the doorway.

'Luke, I didn't know you were coming back, but saying that I wasn't expecting Nick either!' Smithy didn't known what to say he wasn't sure if Nick being back was a good or bad thing but Luke.... 'here we go again' he thought.

'I asked to come back,' Nick said as he finished getting dressed, 'with Weaver dead there was no reason for me to stay in witness protection.'

'Does Phil know you're back?'

'Doubt it, but I'm sure he'll find out soon enough!'

'Looks like you're looking forward to seeing him again, you're not planning anything are you?'

'Me? Of course not!' Nick smiled as he and Smithy left the locker room.

-----

After briefing Smithy and Nick headed down the ramp as Cienna threw Luke the car keys to the panda they would be using.

'Not bad, not bad at all,' Nick said giving Cienna the once over twice.

'Oi, she's spoken for keep your hands and your eyes to yourself,' Smithy smiled to himself, he knew if Nick tried it on with Cienna he'd regret it, she was more that capable of handling unwanted interest.

'She hasn't even met me yet!' Nick couldn't resist making a comment.

Smithy rolled his eyes at Nick whilst watching Cienna climb into the passenger seat, unsure who he prefered her to be working with, Luke wouldn't try it on with her but Nick would look after her. Smithy smiled as he thought it, she wouldn't be happy that he thought she needed looking after!

'What's so funny?' Nick asked as he watched Smithy smile.

'Nothing, c'mon lets go.'

'Can't wait to get me alone, eh?'

Smithy groaned, 'I've just remembered why I was glad to see the back of you!'

'Don't worry Sarge I won't tell anyone how much you missed me!' Nick sped up down the ramp before Smithy had the chance to respond, he had missed winding Smithy up.

'Here we go again,' Smithy said to himself as he followed Nick down the ramp.

-----

'Tony says this is your third tour of Sun Hill, can't stay away eh?' Cienna asked Luke.

'Seems that way don't it, it's nice to see some old friends, not so nice to see certain people.' Luke answered.

'Oh, who gives you trouble?'

'Don't worry about it, if he gives me any grief I'll sort it,' generally everyone especially women liked Smithy so Luke wasn't going to cause problems by mentioning his name, what the hell was so special about him anyway?

'Why would anyone give you problems?' usually Cienna wasn't into gossip, but if Luke was going to be a problem she wanted to know. She had tried to ask Smithy about Luke before they left the station but he didn't answer, making her wonder if Smithy was part of Luke's problem.

'Look you might as well know, everyone else does. I'm gay,' Luke looked at her.

'So?'

'What do you mean 'so'?'

'Exactly what I said 'so?', why would that make a difference?'

'I don't know, but it does.'

'Not to me, as long as it's consensual and legal, do what you want.' Cienna looked at him, she knew that some officers had trouble working with gay men but as far as Cienna was concerned that was because they were scared they would be fancied by their colleague and then hurt when they realised he didn't find them attractive. She smiled to herself as she thought of her friend Bobby who was gay, he'd told her he fancied Smithy and had even made a pass at him! The look on Smithy's face was worth his being annoyed at her for finding it so funny, Smithy got on well with Bobby but wouldn't go anywhere with him alone, Cienna found that even funnier.

'Earth to Cienna,' Luke woke Cienna from her daydream.

'Sorry, I was thinking, means I've got to concentrate,' she laughed as did Luke.

-----

'C'mon, give me something!' Nick rolled his eyes at Smithy.

'I'll give you a broken nose if you keep on,' Smithy said smiling at Nick still not sure if he was happy he was back or not.

'You can't say she's your girlfriend and not say anything else.'

'I did say something else, I said hands off!'

'Looks like I'll have to ask her then.'

'Good luck, she doesn't talk about herself, and if you make a pass at her, well would you like grapes or chocolate?'

'Huh?'

'If she doesn't put you in hospital I will!'

'Hmm, can just see you in a nurses uniform!' Nick replied as Smithy slammed on the breaks. 'Hey I didn't mean.....' Nick trailed off as he realised Smithy had breaked because of a puppy that had run into the road.

'Ooohhh, he stops for puppys now! He's going soft!' Nick couldn't resist the comment as both he and Smithy watched a woman pull the puppy back onto the pavement making apologetic gestures to the two officers and then clipping her son round the back of the head for letting the dog out into the road.

'One more comment out of you,' Smithy turned to Nick, 'and you be on foot patrol for the rest of your career!'

Nick decided not to answer, it was safer to keep his mouth shut, for now.

-----

The panda sat at the crossroads waiting for the lights to turn green, both Luke and Cienna trying not to laugh at the kids in the car in front who were making faces at them.

'Those kids should be belted in,' Cienna told Luke, 'once the lights change turn on the lights we'd better pull the driver.'

'OK,' Luke watched the lights change and pulled away turning on the blue lights to tell the driver in front to pull over.

'LUKE,' Cienna yelled as a car came thru the red lights and slammed into the side of them, forcing the panda to roll finally settling on it's roof.


	2. Pt 2

Smithy paced up and down the A&E waiting room, everyone else was at the accident scene taking statements trying to figure out what had happened. Smithy had gone to the hospital with Cienna knowing he should remain at the scene, Gina watched him go and never said a word. It had taken over an hour to cut both of them out, it was mainly clean up and traffic control by the time they had left. Hundreds of witnesses but no description of the driver who had caused the smash, he had vanished into thin air.

All the witnesses said the same thing the mercedes ran the red light at anywhere between 40-60 mph and slammed into the panda. Everyone one said that they had no chance to get out of the way, and that the driver and the passenger jumped out and vanished. The front of the car was caved in so it was going to be a while before the engine number could be checked, there were no registration plates on the car and a body had been found in the boot. Oh, there was also a bag on the back seat full of money, whatever the occupants had been doing hitting Cienna and Luke had given them police attention they didn't want.

'Sgt?' a very young looking doctor came over to where he was stood.

'How is she?' Smithy couldn't help himself he had to check on Cienna first.

'PC Newman has minor head injuries but serious lower body injuries, she took quite a hit from the impact and then the car rolling just made them worse, she's listed as critical at the moment, she's being prep'd for surgery now.' she told him.

'Can I see her?' he asked.

'No,' she said registering the look on his face, 'I'm sorry, we need to get her into surgery immediatley. Are you close?'

'Yes, we.... we're...' Smithy couldn't speak, he was too scared that he wouldn't see her again.

'I'll see if you can go up to theatre with her,' the doctor said as she started to walk away.

'Thanks. Um... how's PC Ashton?' he'd better ask.

'He's in better shape,' she turned back to him, 'he has fractures an a concussion, we'll make him comfortable, then you can speak with him briefly.'

'Thanks,' Smithy replied not really concerned with seeing Luke at the moment.

-----

Smithy stared into space as he listened to the doctor tell Cienna's mum what her injuries were. He had gone up to theatre with her but hadn't been able to even touch her as so many medical staff went with her, there was blood and tubes everywhere. He closed his eyes and could see Cienna trapped in the car, he and Nick had been the first on the scene and he had stopped dead when he saw the car, he prayed that he hadn't cost her her life by doing so.

'Smithy,' Jenny Newman came over to him.

'Jen, I'm sorry. I should've....'

'Should've what? This isn't your fault, it was an accident,' Jenny's two other daughters were both paramedics, she was a nurse in A&E herself, she knew these things happened.

'If she had been driving, she wouldn't be in surgery right now.'

'True, if Cienna had been driving they'd still be at the station,' they both smiled at that, Cienna loathed driving and never drove if she could help it.

'Sgt. Smith,' Gina walked up behind him, 'how are they?'

'Um, Insp. Gina Gold, Jenny Newman Cienna's mum,' Smithy introduced the two women.

'Mrs. Newman, please to meet you, just wish it was under better circumstances,' she looked at Smithy. There was a pool running on how long it would take Smithy to propose, she would have prefered this meeting to take place at a wedding.

'Please call me Jenny, I've heard a lot about you!'

'Oh, I don't like the sound of that,' she wriggled an eyebrow at Smithy.

'All good I assure you.' Jenny's smile faltered as she let go of Gina's hand.

Smithy filled Gina in on the injuries as a nurse came over to tell them that they could talk to Luke. Jenny pushed Smithy to go with Gina, no point both of them sitting there waiting.

-----

'Have we got an ID on the body yet?' Phil Hunter asked as he entered the morgue.

'Cienna's in surgery, Luke's got broken bones. I'm sure they'll be touched by your concern.' Nick replied.

'Nick,' Phil was shocked to see him.

'Aren't MIT coming down?' Nick decided to keep it all business, for now.

'We don't know it's a suspicious death yet,' Phil walked over to the viewing window.

'You mean CID want to solve this before MIT turn up,' Nick shook his head at him, 'can't let MIT take the glory can we.'

'There's more than a body involved, or have you forgotten.'

'No sarge I haven't forgotten,' Nick looked on as the pathologist held up a bullet he had pulled from the body, 'looks like a suspicious death to me.'

-----

'Luke,' Gina said gently, they had been warned that he had been quite heavily sedated. He had a concussion a broken arm, broken leg, and 4 broken ribs.

'Ma'am,' Luke slowly opened his eyes, 'I never saw them coming, I think Cienna did, she...she shouted but I never saw them.'

'It's OK Luke,' Gina told him much to Smithy's distaste, 'yeah it's OK,' he thought, 'he's not fighting for his life.'

'Just tell us what you remember,' Gina ignored the look on Smithy's face.

'That's it, I don't know what happened.'

'Witnesses say you had your blue lights on,' Gina said, 'why?'

'Kids,' Luke started to drift off but Gina's hand on his good arm pulled him back, 'kids in the car infront wern't wearing seatbelts, Cienna wanted to speak to the driver.'

Luke started to drift off again and Gina ushered Smithy away from his bed.

'We'll leave it for now, he's just confirming what witnesses have told us,' Gina watched Smithy looking at the clock, Cienna had been in surgery for about an hour, 'go wait with her mum, you'll be no use anywhere else.'

'Ma'am,' Smithy said walking away, he knew he should argue but didn't want to leave.

'Dale,' Gina grabbed his arm, 'she's tough, she'll be OK.'

Smithy made a half hearted attempt at a smile and walked away.

'She has to be OK,' Gina said to herself, she didn't know how Smithy would cope if she didn't make it.


	3. Pt 3

Nick went down to the front office to collect the two MIT officers who were going to help with the investigation. There was a serial killer on the other side of London who for some unknown reason had neglected to use Sun Hill for target practice, so most of MIT's resources were tied up with that. MIT had however sent two officers on the understanding that they would have overall say in whether a full MIT investigation was required.

'Nick,' came a familiar voice.

'Mickey,' Nick shook his friends hand as he realised who he was with, 'Eva!'

'Nick,' she said, 'I didn't know you had come back. It's good to see you.'

'You to,' Nick couldn't believe it, ' Manson's going to love having two more DC's to boss around. What's so funny?' he asked as he saw the smiles on their faces.

'That's DS Mickey Webb to Manson,' Eva said proudly.

'DS, wow.... I mean congratulations Mickey,' he said as he shook Mickeys hand again.

'Thanks, oh and you've met DS Eva Sharpe,' Mickey smirked back.

'Eva, congratulations to you too, Manson's gonna love this!' He laughed as he led the pair up the stairs. He couldn't wait to see the look on Mansons face.

'But she'll be OK?' Mickey asked as Nick finished bringing the pair up to speed on Cienna and Lukes condition.

'Yeah, she was in surgery for a few hours but they say she'll be fine, not that you'd know it looking at Smithy.' Nick knew when he was finished in CID he was going to be spending the day with Smithy, he wasn't looking forward to it.

'Guv,' Mickey said as he saw DI Manson standing by Phil's desk.

'DC Webb can I help you?' Manson glared at him.

'We're from MIT,' Eva stepped out behind Mickey, 'We've been asked to help with the investigation.'

Manson rolled his eyes, 'I was expecting two DS's,' he said.

'That's what you've got,' Mickey replied trying to keep the grin off his face.

'Oh, right,' Manson didn't know what to say, 'Phil bring them up to speed will you?' he told Phil as he walked to his office and closed his door.

'Um, congratulations,' Phil said as both Mickey and Eva turned to him.

'Thanks,' Eva said, 'was it something we said?' she asked looking back at Mansons office.

'Probably,' Phil replied with a grin on his face.

'Right,' Mickey said, 'we've got a body and some cash, I'll take the body, Eva will take the cash.'

'Sam's working on the cash,' Phil told Eva trying to hide the smile on his face at Mickey telling Eva what to do.

'I can't believe you let him order you around like that!' Sam said quietly to Eva as she approached her desk.

'He didn't,' Eva looked back at Mickey, 'we made the decision in the car.'

'Oh right, well here's what we've got so far,' Sam started to show Eva thru the paperwork.

-----

As they got up to the ward Cienna was being kept on the nurse saw Smithy and walked over to him, Smithy could already see from where he was standing that her bed was empty. The look on the nurses face was serious Smithy stiffened preparing himself for the worst.

'What's happened?' he asked before she had even opened her mouth. He had only left her hours ago, she'd only come out of surgery about 10 hours ago.

'Her blood pressure dropped, they ran another scan..... a full body scan, I'm sorry... but you should've mentioned she was pregnant.' the nurse looked at him as he sat down.

'Pregnant,' Smithy couldn't believe it, 'she can't be.....she doesn't want kids, doesn't like kids,'

'I'm sorry, we thought you knew, she was about 2 months gone,' the nurse told him.

'Was,' Nick said.

'Yes, I'm sorry, she...she lost the baby,' the nurse took Smithy's hand, 'I'm so sorry. She's been in surgery for a few hours, she'll be back soon.'

'Smithy,' Nick kneeled down to face the stunned Sgt.

'She didn't even go to see her best friend when she had a kid, she said she didn't want kids, neither did... neither do I.'

'You're both young, plenty of time for kids,' Nick said whilst not believing he was saying it.

'No you don't understand,' Smithy focused on Nick, 'we don't want kids, not fair on them, can't look after them and work, can't protect them. Couldn't protect Cienna.'

Nick sat beside him wondering what had happened to him in the last few months he was... acting human, Nick said a quick prayer that Cienna would be OK, Nick hadn't met her yet and he despretley wanted to meet the person who could make Smithy act like this.

'Smithy,' Jenny Newman came over to him, 'I'm so sorry I didn't realize.'

'It's OK,' he told her, 'she probably didn't know. She's probably not going to lose any sleep over it either.'

'What about you,' Jenny put an arm around him, 'are you going to lose sleep over it.'

'Could you see us two with a kid?' he turned to her. 'It's probably for the best.'

'Maybe, maybe not,' Jenny knew how her daughter felt about kids. 'Doesn't mean you can't think about it later.'

Before Smithy could answer Cienna was wheeled back into he room, an older doctor came over to them, 'Mrs Newman?' he asked.

'Yes, and this is Cienna's partner, Dale,' she answered making sure Smithy was going to be part of this conversation.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize,' the doctor now looked very uncomfortable.

'Will she be OK?' Smithy asked.

'Yes, she'll be fine. But... I'm afraid we couldn't stop the bleeding.' he looked at Smithy waiting his next question.

'Meaning?' Jenny asked, she'd been a nurse too long she knew it was bad news from his reactions.

'Meaning we've had to remove Cienna's womb, I'm afraid she won't be able to have kids.' he told them.

'But, she'll be OK?' Smithy asked.

'Yes, apart from that she'll be fine.'

'Thank you doctor,' Jenny said as she put her head on Smithy's shoulder.

As the doctor turned away Smithy got up, 'I need to see her,' he said as he walked towards her room.

Nick was standing in the doorway waching her, 'you alright mate?' he asked as Smithy walked in and took her hand.

'We'll be OK, won't we babe?' he looked down at her waiting for her to yell at him for calling her 'babe' but there was no reaction from her.


	4. Pt 4

Eva was looking thru all the paperwork again, she had hoped that a nights sleep would help, she was wrong. About £450,000 had been found in the bag give or take a few thousand. There had been 2 shop robberies in London yesterday, neither in Sun Hill. Both shops had reported at least 4 offenders and neither shop had lost more that £100,000. No bank robberies had been reported, it just didn't add up.

'Sarge,' Suzie walked over to where Eva was sitting at Sam's desk, 'there was a robbery at a book makers in Barton Street yesterday, witnesses said 2 males got away in a black merc,'

'Do we know how much was taken?' Eva asked.

'Not exactly, but the manager is estimating just under £500,000.'

Eva looked up at her, 'Can they identify the money?'

'I don't know, but there's one way to find out,' Suzie repiled picking up the car keys.

'Yeah,' Eva said, 'let's go.

'Are you sure,' Mickey asked down the phone, 'OK, if you can hurry up the report it'd be appreciated.'

'What's up?' Phil asked watching Eva and Suzie walk out the door.

'Time of death,' Mickey looked up at him, 'pathologist puts it at about 48 hours before the crash.'

'48 hours,' Phil repeated.

'Yeah, who the hell drives around with a two day old corpse in the boot?'

'Is the ballistics report in yet?' Phil asked.

'Nah, might be worth collecting personally,' Mickey said as he grabbed his jacket, 'You coming?'

'Smithy,' Gina looked up from her desk to see the him standing in the doorway, 'what the hell are you doing here?'

'I couldn't just sit at the hospital, her mum's there, I was just in the way,' Smithy replied as he turned to walk away.

'Oi!' Gina started to get up as he turned back to her, 'come here,' she pulled a chair out for him, 'sit down.'

'What?' he asked as he sat down.

'What's wrong?'

'Isn't it obvious?' he asked, he really didn't want to talk about it.

'There's something more, isn't there?' Gina knew instinctivley something else was bothering him.

He looked up at her realizing he couldn't lie to her, well he could but she'd see right thru it, 'Cienna lost the baby,' he said quietly.

'Baby?' Gina was stunned, 'Oh, Smithy,' she said putting an arm round his shoulders, 'I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't know... she didn't tell me.'

'I didn't think you wanted kids,' she said sitting on the table.

'Neither did I, but I guess it doesn't matter now. She can't have kids now.'

'Dale,' Gina took his hand, 'you need to talk to her about this.'

'I know, but what if she says she didn't want it?'

'Will that really change anything?' Gina asked him.

'No, I guess not,' he said as he got up, 'I need to get back to work.' Gina watched him walk out of the office.

Nick looked over at Smithy as they got into the car, he hadn't said a word. Nick knew if he didn't break the silence Smithy wouldn't say anything.

'She'll be OK,' Nick couldn't think of anything else to say.

'Thank you Dr Klein,' Smithy replied without even looking at him.

'C'mon, the doc said she'll be fine, she's tough, she has to be to get thru to your stone heart.'

'What would you know about it?'

'I know how much you try to keep people out, I've seen you,' Nick was starting to wish he'd kept his mouth shut.

'Didn't realize you were studying me?'

'I wasn't,' Nick replied looking at him, their relationship had always been a question mark for Nick, 'I'm looking forward to meeting her,' Nick said changing the subject slightly.

'You'll like her, everyone likes her, she'd different.' Smithy said with a grin.

'What'd you mean 'different'?' Nick asked glad to see a smile on his face.

'You'll find out,' Smithy wasn't going to warn him, let Nick dig his own grave with Cienna.

Eva walked into Sun Hill with a grin on her face.

'You look happy Sarge,' Gary noted.

'That's 'cos the money from the car was marked, it came from a book makers robbery just 30 minutes before the crash.'

'Great,' Gary jumped up.

'You got that right,' Eva continued, 'there's CCTV which shows their faces too!'

'Even better,' Gary smiled, 'anyone we know?'

'Don't know yet,' Eva turned to Gary, 'haven't had a chance to run it thru the system. Hopefully if they're dumb enough to get caught on CCTV they've been caught before.'

'So do you want us to stay?' Mickey asked down the phone.

'OK, great. Yes we'd like to see this thru,' Mickey sat down rolling his eyes, 'of course Ma'am, we'd never do that Ma'am.'

'What's up?' Eva asked as Mickey hung up.

'The ballistics report,' Mickey said as DI Manson entered the room.

'Please, go on Sergeant,' Manson said as he perched himself on the edge of a desk.

'The bullet came from an SO19 weapon.'

'What!' was all Manson could say.

'Apparently there was a bank robbery four days ago, three suspects held up a bank in Haringey.'

'I heard about that,' said Ken, 'police fired, but they escaped.'

'Yeah,' Mickey looked around the room, all eyes were on him, 'looks like his friends let him bleed to death, rather than go to hospital. Doc says the wound wasn't fatal unless left untreated.'

'So,' Manson stood up, 'this is no longer an MIT case.'

'My guv'nor says it is,' Mickey looked at Manson, 'whoever denied this guy medical treatment is responsible for his death, not to mention they almost killed two officers whilst escaping an armed robbery yesterday,' Mickey looked at Eva then back to Manson, 'we're staying.'


	5. pT 5

'All right, let's get on with this,' Gina waited for the relief to quiet down, 'before anyone asks, there hasn't been a change in Cienna's condition, she's still unconcious,' Gina looked at Smithy who was still refusing to take time off, insisting that he'd be no use at the hospital and he'd need to look after Cienna once she got home.

'DS Sharpe, has obtained CCTV of the men responsible for both Cienna's and Luke's condition, Eva,' Gina sat down to let Eva take centre stage.

'Thanks Ma'am, this is footage from a robbery on a bookmakers two days ago, about 30 minutes before the crash,' Eva played the tape and stopped on a very clear image of two men pulling on ski masks, then allowed the tape to play on.

'They were seen leaving in a black merc, which as we all know they totalled by hitting the panda,' Eva rewound the tape to before they put the masks on. 'These two are well known on PNC, they're from up north and have form for robbery and firearms.'

'Any idea what they're doing in Sun Hill,' Tony asked.

'None,' Mickey piped up, 'we can't find any link to London, except Mark Daly, who was the body in the car, he was born in Sun Hill.'

'Daly,' Reg started, 'I remember him, right toe rag he was, you know I remember this time wh...'

'Reg,' Gina interrupted.

'Sorry Ma'am,' Reg said, 'he lived out on Tasker Street if I remember right.'

'Great, that will give us a starting point, any idea about relatives?'

'I think there was a sister...don't know if she'd still be in Sun Hill though,' Reg said thoughtfully.

'Good,' Eva looked at him, 'let me know if anything else comes to mind.'

'Sarge,' Reg replied.

'Right,' Gina took over, 'these two males are responsible for at least two armed robberies that we're aware off, if you spot them call for back up. Do not approach them, I don't want anyone else in the hospital,' Gina looked around the room as all the officers acknowlaged her instructions. 'Right, off you go.'

'Smithy,' Gina called him back.

'Ma'am.'

'You sure you're OK to be here, I can put you in custody if you want.'

'No, I'd rather be out on the street,' he looked at her, 'Cienna reckons I'm putting on weight, too much time behind a desk,' he smiled at her as he said it but his eyes looked sad and tired.

'She's right!' Gina joked back, if that was how he wanted it she could be like that, 'you know where I am if you need to talk.'

'Yeah, thanks but I'm fine,' he said leaving before she could say anything else.

XXXXX

'Tasker street, Daly,' Mickey said to himself as he looked at the computer screen.

'You're not listening to Reg Hollis are you?' Suzie asked seriously.

'I know he can be a pratt, but when it comes to police work he knows what he's doing,' Mickey knew better that to dismiss Reg's memory.

'Riiight,' Suzie rolled her eyes at him.

'Suzie,' Eva said as she walked in, 'how you doing with that engine number.'

'Yeah,' Suzie picked up a piece of paper from her desk and walked over to Eva, 'stolen six days ago, in Haringey.'

'Damn,' Eva said, 'was hoping they'd done something stupid like use their own vehicle.'

'No ones that stupid,' Suzie said.

'You'd be surprised,' Mickey said, 'hello, Sharon Daly, convicted for soliciting, yada yada, last known address 56 Tasker Street, wonder when she last saw big brother?'

'Shall we?' asked Eva.

'Yeah, let's go,' Mickey looked over at Suzie who looked put out that she wasn't going, 'sorry Suze, no need for three of us to go.'

'That's alright,' she replied trying to keep the disappointment from her face, 'I've got some other things I need to do anyway.'

'What a dive,' Eva knocked on the door.

'What'd you expect, a palace,' Mickey looked at her as a woman answered the door.

'Can I help you?'

'DS Sharpe, DS Webb,' Eva said as they showed their warrant cards, 'are you Sharon Daly?'

'Why?'

'We'd like to ask you some questions about your brother.'

'He ain't here.'

'We know, when did you last see him?'

'Week ago maybe, he came over and borrowed £100, reckoned he'd give it back with interest couple of days later, like a mug I believed him!' Sharon looked at the two officers, 'when you find him I want him done for theft.'

Mickey and Eva looked at eack other, 'Ms Daly,' Mickey started, he hated this part of the job.

'What's he done?'

'Um, I'm afraid I've got bad news, he was shot during an armed robbery five days ago.'

'I still want my money back, where is he St Hughs?'

'Ms Daly,' Eva stepped in, 'I'm sorry but Mark didn't survive.'

'You what?'

'I'm afraid he died as a result of his injuries,' Eva told her.

'Who did it, who shot him? Was it that Paul? He owes me £100!'

'Paul who?' Mickey asked.

'I dunno, some bloke he brought with him when he borrowed the money, right dodgy looking he was.'

'Is this Paul?' Eva asked holding up a photo of the robbery.

'Yeah, that's him on the right, but that ain't Mark with him.' Sharon looked at the two officers, 'so you gonna tell me who shot him or what?'

Mickey took a deep breath, 'enquiries are continuing into the circumstances around his death, he was shot by armed police whilst carrying out a robbery...'

'You WHAT! Your lot killed him! That's it I'm sueing! Who do I talk to about compensation?'

Eva rolled her eyes and dug out a phone number for Sharon to call, let them deal with her.

'An investigation is still ongoing,' she told her as Sharon snatched to number out of her hands.

'You mean a cover up, I'll sue the lot of you. He owes me £100.' Sharon slammed the door in their faces.

'Well that went well,' Eva looked at Mickey, 'back to the nick?'

'Let's stop by the hospital first, say hi to Luke,' he told her.

'You mean check out Cienna.'

'Yeah, don't you wanna see who's found Smithy's heart?' Mickey grinned as they headed for the car.

XXXXX

'Her sister is fit,' Nick told Smithy, 'she got a bloke?'

'No, and I'm not going to set her up with you... I don't believe it.'

'What?' Nick asked as he looked over to where Smithy was looking.

'In the black jacket, that's one of the suspects from the robbery.' Smithy pulled over and started to get out of the car.

'Where do you think you're going?' Nick asked him as Smithy opened the door.

'He's wanted, right?'

'Yeah,' Nick said, 'but we were told to call for back up.'

'You call for back up, I'll keep an eye on him,' Smithy got out of the car as Nick called for back up.

As Smithy walked round the corner, he saw the man go behind a van towards a warehouse, Smithy followed him and tried the door which was locked.

'You looking for me?' the man asked.

As Smithy looked up he felt something poke him in the ribs, he looked down to see a sawnoff shotgun pointed at him, the man handed Smithy a key.

'Open it.'

Smithy did as he was told looking back hoping Nick was watching, but the van was in the way, Smithy couldn't see the road.

'In,' he told Smithy.

Smithy walked thru the door, everything went black as the man hit him over the back of the head.


	6. Pt 6

'Shit,' Nick said to himself as he looked around the van to see Smithy entering the warehouse at gunpoint, he went to grab his radio then realised that Smithy's radio would broadcast his message, he pulled out his phone, 'Dean, it's Nick, I need you to get a message to Insp Gold...'

'He's done what!' Gina couldn't believe it, 'that stupid...' she sat down. 'Right, I need all officers to change radio frequency, can you organise that please?'

'Yes, Ma'am,' Dean said before leaving the office.

Adam caught up with Gina in the coridor, 'Is what I'm hearing about Smithy right?'

'Unfortunatley, I've had all officers change their radio frequency,' she told him.

'SO19?'

'Already en-route, I'm going down there now.'

'What was he thinking?'

'Knowing Smithy he wasn't, when it comes to Cienna he's got tunnel vision,' Gina turned to him, 'that man will be the death of me!'

Adam smiled at her, 'I'll contact a negotiator, in case we need one.'

'Thanks,' she continued on to CAD, 'Dean, I need you to find Mickey Webb and Eva Sharpe, let them know what's happened and get them to meet me at the rendevous point.'

'Ma'am,' Dean turned to call the detectives.

'Can see why he fell for her, just can't see what she sees in him' Mickey commented.

'Don't think Smithy will appreciate that!' Eva looked at him then back to the endless wires and tubes connected to her.

'Can I help you?' Jenny Newman came up behind them.

'We're freinds of Smithy's, Mickey,' he told her.

'I'm Eva, how's she doing?'

'She's stable, could wake up at any time.' Jenny looked towards her daughter. 'How's Smithy doing, really?'

Mickey was caught offguard by the question, 'OK, I think. Haven't seen him since we've been back.'

RING, RING, RING,

'You can't have your phone on in here!' Jenny told Mickey off.

'Sorry, forgot, it's Sun Hill,' Mickey looked at Jenny 'we'd better go anyway, take care, we'll come back when she's awake. I'm looking forward to meeting her.'

Jenny smiled at the pair as they left, as soon as they got outside he dialled Sun Hills number, 'Hi, it's Mickey Webb... he's WHAT! OK we're on our way.'

Eva looked at Mickey, 'you're not going to believe this,' he told her.

XXXXX

'Nick,' Gina called over to where Nick was talking to Tony.

'Ma'am,'

'What happened?' she asked.

'Smithy spotted one of the suspects, he told me to radio in.' Nick didn't know how to tell Gina that Smithy had ignored her orders.

'And...' Gina prompted.

'He said he'd keep an eye on him while I radioed in, I tried to catch up with him and saw him being forced into the wherehouse at gun point.'

'How many people?'

'I only saw Maynard, I don't think he saw me.'

Smithy woke with a major headache and found himself handcuffed to a metal beam, he was lying on the floor and could see what was left of his radio smashed up on the floor.

'Good, you're awake, now you can tell me how many other pigs are outside.' Maynard looked at him.

'It was just me, I saw you and followed.' Smithy hoped he hadn't seen Nick, he also hoped Nick knew where he was.

'You expect me to believe that!' Maynard snarled at him.

'It's the truth!'

'Sure, doesn't really matter anyway, as long as I've got you I'm safe, aren't I?'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Smithy wasn't really that sure but he wasn't going to tell Maynard that.

'Oi, what are you doing?' Maynard asked as Smithy attempted to sit up.

'My arms are going numb,' Smithy told his as he continued to try to sit up.

'Tough', Maynard walked away.

Smithy continued to try to sit up but found he couldn't. All he could do was make himself more comfortable and try to reach for his keys.

'I don't know how many...' Maynard was on the phone.

'I can't see anyone outside...'

'He said he was alone...'

'He's a cop of course I dont believe him...'

'I didn't mean to hit that cop car...'

'Look you need to get me out of here...'

'No now...'

'Greg, the longer I'm here the more likely the pigs will show up...'

'Yeah.'

'He hit Cie,' Smith thought, 'he killed our baby.' Smithy couldn't think straight he lay there knowing that this man may have killed Cienna too.

'Right you, we need to get ready,' Maynard walked over to Smithy. Too late Smithy saw his ASP in Maynards hand, everything went black as he lost conciousness again.

XXXXX

SO19 were surrounding the building no one could get in or out.

Jo Masters was going to act as negotiator. She just hoped that Smithys phone would be answered.

'Hello, my name is Jo Masters from Sun Hill police. Is that Paul Maynard?'

'If anyone comes in here I'll kill him.'

'No ones going to go in and no ones going to die, agreed?'

You've been warned if you do what I say he'll be fine.'

'OK, first of all can I speak to Sgt Smith please.'

'Sorry love, he's taking a little nap right now.'

'Is he OK?'

'He's fine, just having trouble staying awake. I want a car with fuel and no tricks, any tricks and Sgt Sleepy will never wake up.' Maynard hung up.

'Damn,' Jo hung up.

'Is he OK?' Gina asked.

'I don't know, I'm guessing Maynard has knocked him out.'

'Guessing?'

'Maynard said he was sleeping. He wants a car.' Jo told Adam Okaro.

'What do you think?' Adam asked her.

'First we need to establish Smithy is alive.'

'I'll talk to SO19 see what they think about going in.'

'We don't know how may are in there, if SO19 go in Smithy could get killed!' Gina stopped him.

'If he'd called in like he was told we wouldn't be worrying about him. One way or another Maynard is coming into custody.' Adam tried to walk past her.

'You've got a duty of care towards Smithy, don't put his life in more danger than he already is.' Gina stood in front of him.

'He knew the danger when he went in there, you know as well as I do that if Maynard leaves with Smithy we may not see him again.' Adam walked past her to speak with SO19.


	7. Pt 7

Smithy woke to find himself in the back of a van, Maynard was out of sight but Smithy couldn't move.

'He's awake!' Maynard said as he climbed into the van, 'I've asked your friends outside for a car.'

'Why?' Smithy asked Maynard obviously had transport.

'Your friends will spend time trying to talk me out 'cos they think we're stuck here,' Maynard smiled. 'We'll be leaving shortly, they won't be expecting it.'

'You don't think you're just going to drive out of here do you!' Smithy asked whilst hoping SO19 were outside, 'Thank you Nick, I owe you one,' he thought.

'Yep! That's exactly what were going to do!'

'You're crazy! You won't get far.' Smithy knew SO19 would shoot him on sight if he tried to drive out.

'Not on my own but as you'll be in the back I think I'm safe,' Maynard smiled at him. 'So while we're waiting for Greg, tell me why you followed me in here, if you recognized my face you know my wrap sheet.'

'Did you hit the police car on purpose?' Smithy asked.

'Of course not, but hey who cares about a couple of pigs.' Maynard smiled at him again.

XX

'We could storm in but the building is huge,' Sgt Pollard told Adam, 'without knowing whereabouts of your sergeant is it's way too risky.'

'What about if we give him a car?' Adam asked.

'When he comes out we could take a shot, or you could follow him, either way it's a safer option than going in blind.'

'He's asked for a car but not any specifics, what car do you suggest?' Adam asked.

'It doesn't really matter as long as the windows aren't blacked out or reinforced.'

XX

'Did they survive?' Maynard asked.

'Do you care?' Smithy replied.

'No, but I think you do.'

'She was pregnant,' Smithy looked at Maynard, 'She lost the baby and she can't have kids now.'

'I...I'm sorry,' Maynard looked at his feet.

'Sure.'

'No, seriously I am, was it yours?'

'Yeah, it was.'

'I've got 3 kids, I never see them.' Maynard looked at Smithy, 'My ex won't let me near them.'

'Really, can't think why.' Smithy waited for him to knock him out again.

'My ex doesn't want the kids involved with a criminal,' Maynard answered oblivious to Smithy sarcasm, 'were you looking forward to being a Dad?'

'I didn't know, I don't think she did either.' Smithy looked down at his feet.

'Haven't you asked her?'

'If she ever wakes up and I get out of here I will,' Smithy looked at him.

'Well, my friend that's gonna depend on your friends out there,' Maynard got up to answerthe phone.

XX

'Mr Maynard,'

'Ms Masters,'

'How are you and Sgt Smith doing?' Jo asked.

'We're fine, we'd be better if you say that car is outside.' Maynard closed the door behind him as Smithy wasn't gagged.

'Not yet, it will be soon, we need a little more time.' Jo looked at Adam.

'You've got 1 hour or your pretty Sgt won't be so pretty.'

'You...'

'Call in 1 hour when the car is outside Ms Masters.'

'Jo,' Adam walked over to her.

'He says we've got 1 hour to get a car or Smithy will get hurt,' Jo told him.

'We'd better get that car,' Adam said.

'I'll brief my team,' sgt Pollard walked outside.

XX

'Time for us to go I think,' Maynard said as he got into the van.

'You haven't thought this thru,' Smithy told him.

'Yes I have, you're my insurance policy remember, hold tight,' Maynard laughed as he turned on the engine.

'What the the...' Gina and the SO19 team jumped out of the way as the van broke thru the garage door and out onto the road.

'Bloody hell,' Tony just got out of the way as the van screeched past him.

'J525TYO,' Nick said as he helped Tony up, listening as Gina put out a message to all officers to watch for the van.

'Tony, you OK' Adam asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Good, you and Nick get after them but be careful we don't know where Smithy is,' Adam told him.

'Sir,' they both replied as they ran to the area car.

'We'll make a sweep of the building first, incase he's left any surprises,' Sgt Pollard told Adam.

XXXXX

As the van came to a halt Smith found himself bathed in light as the back doors were opened.

'How you doing?' Maynard asked.

'Been better. Can I go see my girlfriend now?' Smithy had a feeling it was the most likely question to get him released.

'Ahhhh, isn't that sweet,' Greg poked his head around the door, 'I think we'll keep hold of you for just a litttle while longer,' he said as the two of them climbed into the van to remove Smithy.

'Don't bother fighting,' Maynard pulled out the shot gun again, 'do as you're told and you'll see her soon enough.'

Smithy didn't struggle, he did as he was told for now, as he was pushed into the boot he saw Maynard dousing the van with petrol and set it alight.

Smithy didn't see the explosion but he heard it, as he closed his eyes he said a small prayer that he'd get out in one peice, he knew if he didn't he'd not only have Cienna but her mum and Gina who would all kill him.

As they drove off Smithy tried to count the turnings and listen for anything that would tell him where he was going but the journey seemed to go on forever. By the time the car stopped Smithy wasn't sure they were still in London. The boot opened and Smithy saw that it was dark outside he guessed he'd been in the boot for at least an hour, before he could react a pillowcase was put over his head. As they pulled him up he could feel the gun in his ribs.

'Try anything and I'll shoot you,' Greg told him.

'I know,' he said as they led him to wherever they were taking him.

He heard the keys in the door and felt himself being taken into a room.

'What are you doing here?' a female voice said.

'It's OK...' he heard Greg saying as the door closed on him.

'Let's get you comfortable,' Maynard told him as he pulled of the pillowcase.


	8. Pt 8

'Ma'am,' Dean watched Gina walk in.

'Anything?' she asked him.

'Negative, on the van but the owner is local DS Webb and DS Sharpe are trying to track him down now,' he told her, 'there is a report of a van fire on Canley Fields, from the fire service but it's burnt out we won't be able to trace it for a while.'

'Let me know as soon as you hear anything,'

'Ma'am,' he watched her walk out.

'Gina,' Adam caught up with her, 'anything?'

'No,' she stopped and looked at him, 'it's like they vanished into thin air.'

'At least we know they haven't got access to a police radio,' he told her.

'I guess,' she mumbled, remembering the smashed radio that had once been the property of Smithy lying on the floor of the warehouse.

'There was very little blood in there, he may be hurt but he's probably alive,' he told her as he grabbed her arm.

'Oh he'd better be,' she looked up at him, 'because I'm going to kill him.'

Adam smiled as she watched him walk away, he could tell that she was desperatley worried about him but Gina wasn't the type of woman to let people know how she was feeling. He watched her pick up her coat, 'going somewhere?'

'St Hughs, someone had better check on Cienna.'

'What will you tell her?'

'If she's awake the truth, she'd want to know.'

'Smithy won't like that,' he looked at her.

'Smithy's not here to stop me,' she told him as she walked away.

-----

'So what happens now?' Smithy asked Maynard.

'We wait,' came the reply.

'What for?'

'Do you always ask this many questions?' Maynard looked at him.

'When I don't know what's going on, yes.'

'You sound like a copper,' Greg said walking in. Smithy smiled but didn't bother to remind them that he was a copper, he had a feeling it wouldn't be good for his health.

'Any chance of me going home?' Smithy asked Greg.

'You got somewhere to be?' Greg asked as he leaned down over Smithy.

'Hospital,' Maynard replieded for him, 'his bird is in there.'

'Oh well, she'll have to wait for loverboy then won't she,' Greg smiled at Smithy. 'C'mon Paul, we've got a job to do.' Greg and Maynard left the room, leaving Smithy to try and get free. It didn't take Smithy long to realize that he was only leaving when they were ready to let him go, he just hoped Cienna would forgive him for not being there if she woke up.

-----

'How'd it go?' Phil asked Mickey and Eva as they walked back in.

'The owner ain't got a clue,' Mickey told him, 'it was there when he went to bed and when he went out to go to work it was gone.'

'That's helpful,' Phil said as he answered the phone.

'Right,' Eva sat down, 'let's think about this logically,' she smiled as Mickey rolled his eyes. 'Where in Sun Hill would they go?'

'If we knew that we wouldn't be sitting here?' Mickey grinned at her.

'You are soooo helpful Mickey no wonder you made DS,' Eva grinned back at him.

'I don't know why we're smiling,' Mickey suddenly looked serious, 'we know they've got guns and Smithy, personally I don't want to tell Cienna's mum whats happened.'

'Scary is she?' Ken asked

'Only if you use your phone in the hospital,' Eva replied.

'So who do they know?' Ken asked as he got up and went to start a list on the wall.

'Sharon Daly,' Mickey said, as Leela walked thru the door.

'Did you just say 'Sharon Daly'?' Leela asked Mickey.

'I sure did,' he smiled at her, 'do you know her?'

'I've just nicked her for shoplifting, she's asked to speak to and I quote 'that little copper and his bird who were at mine earlier' end quote.'

'Something you two want to tell us?' Phil smirked.

'We wanted to wait until after the baby,' Eva told him as she walked out of the office with Leela, both struggling to keep a straight face until they were well away from Phil.

'Nice touch,' Mickey said as he burst into laughter half way down the stairs.

'Did you see the look on his face?' Eva asked him.

'What a picture!'

'Mickey, Eva,' June saw them enter custody, 'nice to know you think Smithy being missing is funny!'

'Come off it June,' Eva looked at her, 'off course we don't think it's funny, but that doesn't mean we can't laugh at other things.'

'Yeah,' Mickey piped up, 'especially when it's at Phil Hunter''s expense.'

'I'll take your word for that, how can I help you?' June asked.

'We'd like to speak to Sharon Daly please,' Eva told her.

'She's in No 3,' June told her as she handed her the keys.

'Thanks,' Mickey took the keys.

'You took your time,' Sharon shouted at them as Mickey opened the flap and then the door, 'anyone would think you didn't want that copper back.'

'C'mon Sharon,' Mickey said as he looked at Eva. 'Let's find an interview room shall we.'

'Whatever,' Sharon said, 'I ain't in no hurry.'

-----

'Hey,' Gina looked down at Cienna's unconcious body. 'you can't stay in bed forever, we need you back at the nick to keep that idiot boyfriend of yours in line.'

'You sound just like her,' Jenny told her.

'Do I?'

'Yeah, she's always telling him he's an idiot, that he could date anyone he wants,' Jenny looked at Gina, 'she hasn't got a high opinion of herself.'

'I know, but that's OK everyone else has a high opinion of her.' Gina said.

'Where is he?' Jenny asked, 'I take it he's done something silly?'

'You could say that,' Gina looked at her, 'he went after the guys who put Cienna and Luke in here.'

'And?'

'And, they've taken him hostage.' Gina looked down as Cienna again. 'I won't kill him if you tell me you'll take care of it Cienna.' Cienna didn't move, 'I'll take that to mean I can deal with him as I see fit.'

'Hey,' Jenny said, 'Cienna's going to need someone to look after her when she gets out of here,'

'Yeah?'

'Can you see Smithy playing nursemaid?' Jenny asked with a smile on her face.

'No not really,' Gina replied realizing she was smiling too.

'I say we let her teach him a lesson, it will help her recovery.'

'If you say so,' Gina looked back at Cienna.


	9. Pt 9

'OK lets go,' Adam told the officers who were looking up at him.

'Sir,' they all responded as they headed out to their assignment.

'We're putting a lot into what Ms Daly has said,' Gina told him.

'I know,' Adam looked at her, 'but if she's right we've got a better chance of Smithy getting out alive.'

'You think he's still alive?' she asked.

'As long as they think he's useful to them I think they'll keep him alive, but when they don't need him anymore...' he trailed off, he'd lost more officers to death than anything else, he was getting tired of burying his officers.

'Maybe they won't kill him,' Gina knew how stupid it sounded.

'Maybe, but we don't want them to have the chance to make that decision,' he smiled at her, he knew she considered Smithy a friend and he knew how well she treated her friends.

'Mmmm,' Gina remembered the conversation she had had with Jenny Newman the night before.

'Gina?' Adam realised Gina wasn't paying attention to him.

'Sorry Adam, I was just thinking about what Cienna would say if she knew what he's done.'

'Let's hope it's Smithy who tells her,' Adam said as they climbed into the car and followed the van out of the yard towards where they hoped Smithy was still alive.

-----

Smithy looked around the room still trying to get free but he couldn't get the cuffs off and the chain they had attatched the cuffs to just wasn't giving. His wrists were sore from struggling against the cuffs, his arms hurt from being behind his back for... he didn't know how long.

The door opened and Greg walked in followed by Maynard who was smiling, 'The good news my friend,' he started as he walked over to Smithy is that soon we'll be leaving. The bad news is we haven't decided what to do with you... Greg thinks you'll be a problem I'm not so sure.'

'I don't get it,' Smithy told him, 'you leave I stay here, what can I tell them apart from you left, I don't know where you're going and I don't want to.'

'Yes you do,' Greg sneered at him, 'you'll want to tell your pig friends where to find us.'

'They'll find you, I just want to see my girlfriend, if that means I can't give them an idea of where you've gone I can live with that,' Smithy told him. Smithy just wanted out to see Cienna, he knew sooner or later someone would arrest these two, for today at lease he could live with that not being him.

'Cute,' Greg stood up, 'Real cute, but I'll give you a little free advice, no woman is worth this kind of loyalty, she'll just use you and throw you away. Forget her.'

Smithy couldn't help but smile, 'Funny, that's what she says!'

'Huh?' Greg looked confused.

'She thinks I'm a fool and should find someone better, problem is she's the best she just doesn't know it.'

'Oh man, you've got it bad. maybe we should kill you it'd be less painful.'

Smithy looked up at him, worried that Greg might be serious.

'Don't worry, we haven't decided, yet.'

-----

Gina watched as SO19 quietly moved into position, she said a silent prayer that the info given to Mickey and Eva was correct and that they wern't too late.

'Team 4 set,' Sgt Pollard informed them, that was it everyone was in place.

'All teams standby,' Adam replied as he looked at Gina, she looked back at him, 'all teams GO GO GO.'

-----

'Police, don't move,' Sgt Pollard shouted as he burst through the front door.

Greg stood up cursing that he didn't have a gun handy, Smithy pulled himself against the wall he didn't want to remind these two that he was there and having been part of SO19 himself he knew that he was safest by the wall.

The door burst open, 'Don't move,' was yelled as Greg started to to try to grab Smithy, 'I said don't move.' Greg stopped moving and dropped to his knees putting his hands behind his head, mimicking Maynards movements.

'She'd better be worth it,' he told Smithy as he was lead away.

'Smithy,' Gina ran into the room where SO19 were taking the cuffs off, 'are you OK, have they hurt you?' She touched the dried blood on his head where he had been knocked out by Maynard.

'I'm OK, Cienna?'

'Still unconcious,' Gina told him, 'so she doesn't know that you're a complete idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing? What part of call for back up didn't you understand?'

'I'm... I'm sorry, I saw Maynard and just saw red, he put Cie in the hospital...'

'Speaking of which I think that's where we had better get you,' Gina helped him up.

-----

'I did it again, didn't think just acted. You don't need to say it, I know if anyone else had done it I would have yelled at them too.' Smithy told Cienna as he stroked her hair, she was still unconcious, just lying there looking like she was asleep.

Cienna didn't need to tell him what an idiot he had been Gina and Jenny had both done that, there was only one person in the world who could have made him feel worse about his actions and that was Cie. He took her hand, and sat down, prepared to stay there until she woke up, he wanted to be the first person she saw.

'Wow, who is that?' Mickey asked looking on at them.

'He's says 'she's different' she must be to make him so... so soft,' Nick replied.

'I don't get it, what's a woman like that even doing in the MET?'

'Turning Smithy into... I don't know what he's turning into but I like it,' Nick said as Mickey rolled his eyes.

'Given the choice of you or her I know who'd I'd choose,' Mickey told him.

'Thanks a bunch.'

'I hope she wakes up soon, I'd like to meet her before I leave.'

'Will you be back?' Nick asked.

'I'm sure I can find may way back...' Mickey trailed off.

'Cie...?' Smithy asked as he felt a gentle squeeze in his hand, her eyes remained closed and she didn't move but the gentle squeeze was continuous, Smithy realised she was waking up. He felt a tear run down his cheek as he leaned in close and wispered, 'I love you,' into her ear, she squeezed his hand again.


End file.
